Abeddy Asparagus
Abeddy Asparagus is an Australian version of Madame Blueberry. It has a lesson in thankfulness. Plot The Countertop The show opens with Larry the Cucumber driving onto the countertop in a brand-new "Soo-Vee Action Jeep", which causes Bob the Tomato to feel upset. Larry has been waiting for the Action Jeep for a really long time and goes on to admit that he will not be really happy until he has all the additional vehicles in the Soo-Vee line, and Bob the Tomato decides that this would be a good theme for an episode. The Australian Kiwis, Olivia and Ludwig, they appear and Ludwig begins narrating the story. Abeddy Asparagus Abeddy Asparagus (Mom Asparagus) is a rich but perpetually asparagus with a beauty mark, which she lives in a sparsely-decorated four-floor resort. Though her butlers (portrayed by Junior and Mr. Lunt) attend to her every whim, they find themselves unable to lift Abeddy out of her ever-present doldrums. The only happiness she seems to have comes from gazing at photographs of her neighbor's possessions. One day, a trio of saleswomen (Ellie, Monique, and Nicole the Green Onions) arrive at Abeddy Asparagus's treehouse to promote "Stuff Everywhere," a new roller coaster, and claim that the store has anything and everything that Abeddy needs to be happy. Though Junior has his doubts, Abeddy eagerly buys into the sales pitch, following the three saleswomen to Stuff Everywhere. On the way there, Abeddy Asparagus sees a girl named Audrey happily celebrating her birthday with her parents, even though all she has to celebrate with is a single piece of chocolate cake with a candle on top. She wonders why Audrey is so happy even with so little, but instantly forgets about it upon entering Stuff Everywhere and goes into a roller coaster car. As she buys everything she sees, Abeddy Asparagus has it all delivered to her resort via penguin-driven shopping carts. During a lunch break, Abeddy Asparagus sees Buford's excitement over a new book called "Another Monster at The End of This Book" his mom bought for him at Stuff Everywhere, despite his disappointment over learning that his mom couldn't afford the What-If Express he really wanted. Abeddy Asparagus again wonders why someone can be happy even though he isn't getting what he really wants and then wonders why she isn't happy despite receiving everything she wants. Realizing that she already has a wonderful home and two loyal friends in her butlers, Abeddy Asparagus finally sees her folly in not being thankful for what she has and tells the saleswomen that she is done giving in to their materialistic temptations. When she leaves Stuff Everywhere, Abeddy Asparagus beholds to her horror her resort tipping over in the distance, full of the stuff she bought still being delivered to her home. The arrival of a giant water slide proves to be too much for the resort to handle as the back door opens and dumps every one of her possessions into the lake below. In turn, the sudden loss of weight causes the resort to fling itself out of its foundation, over the forest, and onto the ground where it immediately collapses. As the story draws to a close, Abeddy Asparagus is comforted by the presence of her butlers, Audrey, Buford, and their respective parents, and trusts that everything will turn out right in the end. Although she is now homeless, Abeddy Asparagus is nonetheless happy and finally understands that "a thankful heart is a happy heart". What We Have Learned At the end of the story, Bob and Larry are returning being seen crying because the story was beautiful, but proceeds to the end of the show with the Bible verse, Proverbs 15:27a. Cast Countertop *Bob the Tomato as himself *Larry the Cucumber as himself *The Australian Kiwis as themselves Abeddy Asparagus *Junior Asparagus as himself *Mr. Lunt as himself *Mom Asparagus as Abeddy Asparagus *Ellie the Green Onion as Saleswoman #1 *Monique the Green Onion as Saleswoman #2 *Nicole the Green Onion as Saleswoman #3 *Audrey the Green Onion as herself *Audrey's Parents as themselves *The Penguins as themselves *Buford the Beet as himself *Buford's Mother as herself Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *I'm So Boo *Saleswomenz Suite *Saleswomenz Rap *The Thankfulness Song *What We Have Learned *Thankfulness is Really Helpful (Music video, played by Mandisa during the credits) Running Gags Silly Song None What We Have Learned song Australian Kid They Got a Letter From None QWERTY's Verse “He who is greedy for gain, troubles his own house…” -Proverbs 15:27a Trivia *This episode is an Australian version of Madame Blueberry. *This episode is a lesson in thankfulness, just like "Madame Blueberry." Plus, I'm So Boo, Saleswomenz Suite, Saleswomenz Rap, and the Thankfulness Song are sung except with a more Australian style. *Unlike "Madame Blueberry", this episode doesn't have a Silly Song. *Stuff Everywhere is the longest roller coaster ever. *There is a quote in the beginning of the lunch break scene, which goes like this: :Well, Abeddy? What kind of a sign do you need? Do you want time to go backwards? Mountains to fall down? Talking vegetables to tell bible stories? Dooley and Sons go bankrupt? Going to the park to play on the seesaw? - Junior Asparagus, speaking to Abeddy Asparagus *At the beginning of the lunch break scene, Junior mentions Dooley and Sons' Lumber Camp and the Pie City International Park (Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue and Princess and the Popstar) *There is an ad in the Stuff Everywhere coaster that shows Brigham's Playhouse (Toy Story) *There are several more ads in the Stuff Everywhere coaster. Here are them in a list below: **When in Tootanny, rent a robotic T-Bot tour guide! (Veggies In Space: The Fennel Frontier) **See The Groovy Brothers in person! (Celery Night Fever) **Keep yourself peaceful at Beet's Alpine Suites! (Beauty and the Beet) **Win the Mr. Twisty's Twisted Cheese Curls sweepstakes today! (Jonah: a VeggieTales Movie) **Coming Soon: Jonah: The Return of Nineveh (Jonah: The Return of Nineveh) **Now Playing: Princess Claire & The Puppy (Princess Claire & The Puppy) **Come to the funnest place on Earth - The Land of Ha's (The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's) **Work till you drop at Dooley and Sons (Tomato Sawyer & Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue) **Eat at Jolly Joe's! (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: a VeggieTales Movie) **Stuff-Mart (Madame Blueberry) **Need a saw? Order Buzz Saw Louie today! (The Toy That Saved Christmas) **Gus Auto. We put the customer first. (Saint Nicholas) **Umph! (LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) **Drink slushiees (Josh and the Big Wall) **Join God's Army! Get a free flashlight! (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) **Mr. Slushy (Are You My Neighbor?) **Pre-orders are going on now! Order your Forgive-O-Matic (God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!?) **Nezzer Toys are the Best! (The Toy That Saved Christmas) **Vote now! (The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) **Come see the amazing Aaron! (The Little Drummer Boy) **Princess Poppyseed and Vanna Banana: The Famous Twins Ever in Pie City! (Princess and the Popstar) **Up with Bunnies (Twas the Night Before Easter) **Come sing the Bunny Song or you're being thrown into the fiery furnace! (Rack, Shack, and Benny) **Come visit the city of VeggieTown, where its newest team awaits: The WACL! (The Adventures of Iron-Boy: A VeggieTales Movie) **The Chipmunks: The Famous Musical Trio Ever! (A Chipmunk Christmas) **Go to the ball and at midnight, you would be thrown into the Lions' Den! (Daivid in the Lions' Den) **Watch out for Miss Clavel! (VeggieTales:The Story of Madeline) **Win a free ticket to go to the Countertop Theater! (VeggieTales VeggieTown Values on the Job:VeggieLand Fun) Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:VeggieFan2000